Lucky 13
by itsjustme1217
Summary: Nerdy Edward has always had trouble with girls and has yet to lose his virginity. His brother, Emmett, decides he just needs to date more in order to find the right woman for him. AU/AH My Entry for The Cherry Exchange Contest


**Entry for "The Cherry Exchange 2010"**

**Title: Lucky 13**

**Penname: itsjustme1217 (Robmusement)**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 6778**

**Summary:Nerdy Edward has always had trouble with girls and has yet to lose his virginity. His brother, Emmett, decides he just needs to date more in order to find the right woman for him. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. **

**Special Thanks: To my beta team Krystih, RPfangirlDC, and my pre-reader Stefter**

My brother Emmett is always making me do things that I don't want to do. He doesn't even give me the ability to protest. He just assumes I will go along with whatever scheme he has concocted. Sad thing, I always do just that. He does have good ideas, they are just few and far between.

A couple of months ago he decided that he could not allow me to go through the summer after my senior year of high school as a virgin. He said the word "virgin" like it was the worst thing on Earth to be. He actually suggested that I call an escort service. That was one idea I definitely refused and I wasn't giving in on this one. No way I was paying some diseased woman to take away my manhood. The thought of those kind of women didn't make me feel like a man.. It made me feel a bit nauseous actually.

My virginity is a precious gift that should only be shared with the proper woman. That's what happened in my fantasies. I would meet a smart and pretty girl and I would court her. We would sip tea together on the porch swing while we counted the stars. I would take her for walks - always in a public place, of course. Though I may try to steal a kiss or two, I would never jeopardize the lady's reputation. Mother always said that I was an old soul, born in the wrong era. She taught me to be a gentleman. I don't know what she taught Emmett.

I explained this all to Emmett who rolled his eyes at me. He was silent for a while afterward and I thought that for once he had let it go. I should have known better. He jumped from his chair and began to pace back and forth across the room as he hatched a plan to change my life. Emmett was adamant that I just needed to start dating. If I dated, he said, I would find the right girl.

He was still talking about sex but I was having my fantasies again of finding a girlfriend and Emmett's plan started to sound promising. The deal was he would set me up on twenty dates and he guaranteed that I would find the right girl for me in one of them. I agreed happily, hoping this would be one of Emmett's good ideas.

And so it began.

First, there was Esme. She was really sweet even though she was a bit older. I met her at the steakhouse for dinner and she cut my steak for me into little bite size pieces. She asked me about my day and was extremely polite. She even placed the corner of the napkin inside the neckline of my shirt. However, when she spit on her napkin and used it to wipe the barbecue sauce off of my face that it had gone too far. She was treating me like a child. Like...like my mother would treat me. That's when I realized that Esme was not the one for me. I have had seventeen years to be treated like a child and I already have a mother. Any thoughts of my mother in the same context with sex are going to make it quite impossible for me to perform. In fact, it sort of makes me feel woozy.

Next, there was Heidi. I met her, like Emmett said, at a night club called Vamp'ed. She took one look at me and scrunched up her little nose. She was quite beautiful, with long blond hair and big blue eyes but she knew nothing of world politics or the sciences. Every time I tried to engage her in conversation, she would roll her eyes at me. This girl made me feel bad about myself. Like the cheerleaders at school who snicker and point at me when I walk the halls. I excused myself to go to the restroom so I could collect myself and when I returned she had two other men sitting at our table. She was leaning on the table toward them and giggling. I overheard her thank them for rescuing her from the loser she was on a date with and I felt humiliated. I didn't even have the guts to confront her for treating me badly. I just left. I didn't even pay the tab. Emmett assured me that she deserved it.

Then, there was Kate. She was a nice enough girl but every time she touched me there was a painful shock. At one point, I even leaned over and looked under the table to see if she was rubbing a balloon or shuffling her feet back and forth across the carpet. She wasn't. Still she just kept brushing her hand against mine and I was feeling kind of resentful. Surely she felt it too. By the time dinner was through, I was ready to go home. I politely declined Kate's invitation to join her for dessert at her apartment and crossed the parking lot to my car. I was grateful that at least Emmett always had the girls meet me so that I wasn't obligated to give this girl a ride home. She scared me. When I slid behind the wheel and glanced at my reflection in the rear view mirror, I was shocked to see that usually slicked down hair was sticking up at all angles. I looked like I had stuck my finger in a light socket. Emmett nicknamed her "Sparky".

I wasn't feeling good about the next date; frankly, I was a little worried for my safety. Emmett took pity on me and set it up for the girl to meet us at the roller skating rink. He said he would get there before me and she wouldn't even know he was there. We set up a signal that if I wanted to leave, I would pinch the bridge of my nose and he would call me with a story about mom needing us at home.

I felt better as I paid for my skates and looked upon the rink for a blond girl in a pink sweater. She wasn't hard to find. She had on skin tight jeans and the aforementioned pink sweater hung off one shoulder. She looked like a model. She moved with grace, causally tossing her hair back from her face with one hand. She was also hard to miss because she was holding my brothers hand and giggling at him. I didn't even introduce myself or acknowledge my presence, I just went home. Emmett said her name was Rosalie and he was sorry. I didn't feel bad though, I was glad at least one of us had found someone special.

Jane was next, this tiny girl talked so fast it made me feel like my brain was on fire. I couldn't understand a word that she said. All of her words strung together into incoherent fragments. Obviously, she was not breathing properly. She talked all through the movie. It made me crazy but I couldn't just tell her to shut up, no matter how bad I wanted to, it was rude. I tried buying popcorn thinking she would eat and be quiet but it didn't work. She just kept talking, even with the food in her mouth. My head hurt so bad by the time we exited the theater amidst evil glares from the other patrons that I wasn't lying when I told her I was feeling too sick to go for dinner. I called Emmett to pick me up. My left eye would not stop twitching and I felt it would be a poor decision to drive under those circumstances.

Then there was Leah, I met her for Indian food. She had a sarcastic retort to every sentence I uttered. She seemed to believe the worst in everyone. She insulted me repeatedly although not directly I suppose. She made comments about men being pigs. She spoke of women's lib and oppression and she looked with contempt upon every male in the room. Leah was blunt and rude and made me feel bad for being a man. I actually found myself apologizing to her at the end of our meal. She rolled her eyes at me and said that she supposed I just couldn't help it that I was born a pig. Emmett called her a dike but I don't see what Leah has to do with water levels.

Tanya and I met at a concert. She was very lovely but she was a bit handsy. She rubbed my shoulders and ran her fingers through my hair. When her fingertips traveled down my chest to the crotch of my pants, I stilled her hands. We were standing in a sea of people and we hadn't even kissed, I told her. Her response was to crash her lips into mine. She cut my lip with her tooth and I could feel it swelling. She tasted like cigarettes and beer and it made me sick. When I said, I just wanted to listen to the band and get to know her better; she called me a pussy and spit at me. Ten minutes later she was making out with guy next to us. When she dropped to her knees in front of him and reached for his belt buckle, I left in a hurry. Emmett said she wasn't good enough for me.

I waited in the museum for over an hour for the elusive Victoria. She would text me what floor she was on but by the time I got there she was gone. I grew tired of her cat and mouse game and left. I ignored the rest of her texts and had dinner alone. Being alone was much easier and less stressful. Too bad it's so lonely. Maybe I was doomed to be alone forever. Maybe, like Emmett said, I was being too picky. I resigned myself to thirteen more dates and went home to sleep.

Next there was Alice. I met her at the mall and followed her around while she shopped all day. She explained that she had an obsession with buying clothes; an impulse she called it. She said she couldn't help herself. She was seeing a therapist for her disorder but Alice said that talking about shopping really made her want to shop. She was very friendly and I enjoyed spending time with her. She was quite the little powerhouse, very efficient. She knew exactly what was on sale in every store and precisely where it was located. The truth was I just didn't have the energy to keep up with her. After five hours she was still going strong and my legs felt like Jello. I bid her goodbye at the pretzel stand and went home exhausted.

Angela came next. She was a strange girl. Emmett had said I was to meet her at the coffee shop. She was very shy, even more so than I. She barely even made eye contact. When she did speak, which wasn't often, the words were barely a whisper. I noticed the way her hands shook when she lifted the coffee to her lips but I was not expecting it when she dropped the cup and the liquid spilled across the table and into my lap. I didn't mean to yell at her. I shouldn't have, I know, but my private region was on fire and apparently that brings out the worst in me. I tried to apologize as I held my pants away from my crotch but she left any way.

Emmett said it wasn't my fault and that there no reason for me to feel bad. But I did, I felt real bad. I didn't want to go out on any more dates. It was just making me feel worse. Surely there must be something wrong with me that I cannot find one woman with whom I can connect. I asked Emmett about it and he assured me that he knew exactly what my problem was. He said he had it all figured out. Then he told me that he was my brother and he would always love me no matter what. That was weird... even for Emmett.

I grudgingly agreed to this next date because Emmett seemed so excited. He said I was to meet this one at a bar in Portland. He gave me the address written on a post-it note and said my new friend would be wearing a red carnation. When I pulled into the parking lot of the place, I noticed there was no sign on the building. There was also no one at the door to ask for I.D. for which I was grateful. I made my way through the crowd of people looking for my date.

As I looked around I noticed that everyone standing in this place was a man, even on the dance floor. _Did all the women go to the bathroom at once?_ I had heard that they do that. I only saw one person in the bar with a red carnation and that was a guy too. I made my way over to him to ask if maybe it was his sister I was supposed to be meeting. He just smiled at me and said his name was Jasper and then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. It was at that moment that I realized my brother was under the mistaken impression that I was gay. I wanted to be mad at Emmett. I really did. I could see though that he was really embarrassed for his misunderstanding.

I met my next date at the park. Her name was Renesmee and she turned out to be only fourteen years old. I sat beside her on the bench for a few minutes and explained why she shouldn't meet strange men in the park. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that there were bad people in the world but I didn't want a child hurt either, so I suggested that she speak with her mother about safety precautions. Emmett swore he had no idea and I believed him because I knew Emmett wouldn't do that. He was a good guy... most of the time.

That's what I keep telling myself as I sit here at Bella Italiano's waiting for date number thirteen. Emmett had told me this girl was a friend of Rosalie's and he had met her himself and vouched for her age. But he also said her name was Isabella Swan which sounded a lot like the names of those girls in the magazines that we hide in the garage, so I am still nervous. I was sitting there twisting the napkin in my hands and watching the door when I saw her. She was tiny and brunette. She looked like an angel and I was smitten.

_Please God, let her be Isabella_, I prayed.

I saw her speak with the hostess who turned and pointed at me. _Oh God, it is her._

My internal voice was getting more and more high pitched. _What if I say something stupid? What if she hates me? What if she is mean like some of the other girls were? _I didn't really care what the other girls had thought of me but I was already very concerned about Isabella's perception of me. Then I thought of something horrible. _Oh God! Oh God! What if she is a man?_ Emmett promised but he didn't seem to fully believe me when I told him that I wasn't gay. _I am not gay!_

Seeing that she had nearly crossed the room to me, I stood to greet her, saying one last prayer, _Please God, let her be a woman ...and please don't let anything hot near my manhood. Amen._

I noticed with every step toward me that she took she grew more beautiful. I looked really hard but I saw no Adam's apple. Her neck was long, graceful and very feminine. I made a mental note to pay more attention in church Sunday morning.

"Isabella Swan? I-I-I'm Edward Cullen." I stuttered out as I gazed into her brown eyes, suddenly feeling a sense of vertigo.

"Hi Edward," she said sweetly, then ducking her head slightly as her face pinked, "You can call me Bella."

"Bella." I whispered, testing the word on my lips. Bella sat across from me and we ordered our meals. We both chose pasta dishes and I told her how my mom loved to cook Italian and she told me about her mom.

"Well, I have always lived with my mom in Florida but I moved here after graduation to live with my dad while I attend college. I just got here a couple of months ago."

"Oh," was my bright answer. Then I remembered something Emmett had said so I asked her, "How do you know Rosalie?"

"We've grown close over the years at band camp," she explained.

The more she talked the more I wanted to know about her. Our meals came and we just kept asking each other questions between bites. It was easy and I have never felt more comfortable in the presence of a female before.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What movies do you like?"

"What type of music do you listen to?"

On and on we asked and answered until long after our dinner was complete. Too soon, it was time to go.

"Would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow, Bella?" I asked her and she smiled, nodding.

I walked to her truck and kissed her hand politely before she slid behind the wheel. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. I stood in the parking lot and waved as she pulled out. When she was gone from sight, I drove home in a haze. I could still smell a light strawberry fragrance from her skin. I could still hear the tinkle of her laughter in my ears. I still felt like I was falling every time I thought of her eyes. When I arrived at home I told Emmett immediately that there would be no more dates. I was going to woo Bella Swan. Emmett patted me on the back.

The next day, I met Bella at the theatre and I let her decide what to see. She chose a scary movie and I purchased the tickets. We took our seats and as soon as the lights went out I could feel an electric current running between us. It was amazing, the kind of electricity that made my heart race and skip a beat at the same time. Not the like kind that caused jolting pain like with that other girl. I gripped my arm rests tightly and worked hard to contain myself. During one of the scary parts of the film, Bella jumped and gasped. She pressed herself right against me as she clenched her eyes tightly shut. Her warm body heat radiated against me, making her scent stronger. I didn't want to disrespect Bella but she did seem genuinely afraid so I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let her lean on me. I secretly smiled in the dark and hoped that this would be the first of many things that Bella would lean on me for.

Bella programmed her number into my phone and I gave her mine as well. She texted me that she was home safe that evening and I texted her back "sweet dreams".

The next morning as I was sitting at the kitchen table having a bowl of cereal for breakfast, Bella texted me again.

"What's your favorite food?"

I texted her right back, "Sushi. What's your favorite?"

"Pizza. What was the last book you read?"

All day we texted back and forth as I ran errands for my mother and cleaned up my room. Finally, when I was all finished, I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. I shot her a text. "Meet me for dinner?"

Her response was quick, "Yes," and I could feel my face nearly split with the smile that lit upon it. We met at a pizza place in Port Angeles and continued our game of twenty questions. We laughed and talked. Bella was very smart. She always made the wittiest comments. She was also very up-to-date on current world issues. She was looking forward to college and was thankful she wouldn't have to live on campus and share a dorm with a stranger. She missed her mom but she was glad to get to know her dad better.

After, we finished eating, we walked to a little book store that was close by and Bella let me hold her hand. Her skin was so soft and her fingers intertwined with mine felt like the perfect fit. We browsed the store and spoke of our favorite books. I learned that she liked to read romantic classics. Romeo and Juliet was her favorite play and she had got to see it performed once on stage. She likes to sing but she doesn't play any musical instruments. She's been to the symphony twice and liked it both times. She wanted to go to Italy someday. I loved learning about Bella. I just couldn't get enough of her.

Over the next several weeks, Bella and I went out on nine more dates. I took her to the fair when it came to town and we ate cotton candy together on the Ferris wheel. I brought her to the house for dinner to meet my family and she, in turn, had me over to her house to meet her dad. We played miniature golf and she held my hand as we walked between putts. I took her to the museum and then to the zoo. We started to kiss longer in the car before she went back into her house. We would explore each other's mouths until we could no longer breathe. Then we would rest foreheads together and stare into each other's eyes, panting.

I was careful not to go too far too fast. I wanted Bella to know that I respected her. Honestly, I wanted to know that she respected me too. I needed to know that I wasn't just a hormone driven impulse that she would one day regret. It was during one of these make out sessions in front of her house as I inhaled heavily, trying to catch my breath from our passionate kisses that I saw the same spark in her eyes as I had seen in my own that morning in the mirror. Love.

With this realization, I planned our date to the arcade and I was unable to keep my hands off of her. I just needed to touch her- on the back of the neck, on the small of her back, her shoulders, her waist. Every time I touched her, she smiled up at me and I saw that spark. That night, when we parked in front of her house, I had no control over myself. She was making me crazy by the way she kissed me and ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at me, my name falling breathlessly from her lips. I opened my mouth and there it was, "I love you Bella."

She looked at me, searching my eyes and then her smile beamed sunshine into my soul. "Oh Edward, I love you too. So much." Her words were the most beautiful song my ears had ever heard. We kissed feverishly, pushing all of our emotions into the force of our lips. Again, with no self control, my hands roamed under her shirt to her breasts and pressed them in my palms. She was so warm and perfectly rounded. I had to pull away and send her in to her house before I ejaculated in my pants. This girl was going to be my undoing.

I wasn't opposed to sex with Bella. I was however opposed to being shot by her father in the middle of sex with Bella. I didn't think our first time should be in a car in front of her house either. I lay in bed that night thinking about what would be the best place to take Bella for our first time to make it as special as it should be for us. Then it occurred to me that maybe Bella wasn't ready. I certainly didn't want to rush her in to anything. I could wait. I could be patient. Bella was worth it. Our love was about more than sex and I could prove that to her.

At least that is what I was thinking until I got Bella's text message, "What are you wearing?" Then I went back to planning our special night because there was no way I could refuse her. She was going to be the death of me and I had the distinct feeling that I was going to enjoy it.

The next morning, I enlisted Emmett's help in putting my plan into motion. Surprisingly, Emmett was quite helpful and made some very good suggestions. He only made a few crude remarks and that wasn't so bad. Knowing that I would soon be with Bella, uplifted my mood and not even Emmett could bring me down from the cloud I was currently floating on.

I paid for a hotel room and made dinner reservations. I packed a bag with candles, a bottle of wine and nice champagne glasses, loading it into my car when I finished. Then I stopped at the store and picked up some ice and a dozen roses. I went to the hotel room and checked in. I didn't want there to be any trouble later when I had Bella with me. _If _I had Bella with me.

I used the card they gave me to enter the room and I set to work. I spread the candles around and laid a lighter so I could easily light the room with them if Bella and I returned here later tonight. I turned down the bed and picked the blossoms from six of the roses and scattered the petals around on the sheets. Then, I placed the last six on the foot of the bed in a bunch. I turned the heat up a bit so Bella would be comfortable without clothes on... Emmett's suggestion, I never would have thought of that. Lastly, I hooked my iPod into the speakers and set it for the playlist I had created for my Bella. Satisfied with the room, I left to pick up Bella for our thirteenth date.

I was a nervous wreck all the way to Bella's house. _What if I was being presumptuous? What if she laughed at me when I told her what I had done?_ I had to stop myself from getting carried away. I knew Bella wouldn't laugh at me; I was being ridiculous torturing myself this way. I would be honest and tell Bella about the room after dinner. If she wanted to, we would go there. If she didn't, I would take her home and I would wait until she was ready. Losing one's virginity was a big step and I just hoped that Bella would want that with me at some point -whether it was tonight or four years from now didn't matter to me.

When I knocked at Bella's door, when came out wearing tight jeans and a silk blue blouse that made her skin look porcelain in contrast. Her smile lit her whole face as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. _I am a lucky man. _

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to me before leading her to the car. Like a gentleman, I held the car door for her as she settled in. I held her hand in mine as I drove to the restaurant and we each chatted about our day.

When we arrived, I rushed around the car to open the door for Bella and was rewarded with a radiant smile. I held the door of the building for her when we entered as well. I ordered steak and baked potatoes for both of us and we ate in a comfortable silence. I couldn't help but worry what Bella would think of me when I told her about the hotel room. I was still trying to figure out how to bring up the subject when the waiter asked if we would like dessert. I decided to order a slice of cherry pie for the two of us to share, to buy myself some time and because I remembered Bella had mentioned it was her favorite.

This turned out to be a very poor decision on my part. Everything was turning into a metaphor. Thinking about Bella's cherry while she was eating cherries was messing with my head in a major way. The way she thrust the fork into the pie, piercing the cherry with its long prong of the fork. When she lifted the silverware to my mouth, offering her cherry to me, I am pretty sure I had a mild stroke. When she raised her hand to her lips to lick the whipped cream off of her finger and then plunged the digit into her moist mouth and sucked, all sense of decorum was lost. I am positive my heart stopped beating and my blood dried in my veins. I broke out in a sweat, chills, goosebumps, and maybe even glitter.

I sprang from my seat so fast that I hit my knee on the table. I didn't feel anything though. Every nerve in my body was concentrated on one area and my knee was not in the same general location.

"I-I-I got a-a hotel r-r-r-room," I said too loudly. There were a few gasps from around the room and I felt my face heat with embarrassment.

Bella paid no attention to anyone else but me, rising swiftly to her feet and placing her hand in mine, she murmured, "Let's go".

In the car, I tried to explain to Bella that I loved her no matter what. Losing our virginity together would not change the way I felt about her. Likewise, not having sex tonight wouldn't make me stop loving her. Bella smiled and said she felt the same way. She also said she wanted this. She wanted me. I could die right now at seventeen from Spanish influenza, still a virgin and still be a happy man after having heard her say that she wants me.

We drove the three blocks to the hotel giggling. I was glad that I had checked us in earlier and it wasn't necessary for me to speak or look at anyone that wasn't Bella. I used the key card again and asked Bella to give me just one minute. I hurried through the room lighting the candles and turning the music on. Then, I opened the door and took Bella's hand pulling her into the room.

I was afraid I had done something terribly wrong when Bella turned to me with tears in her eyes. She quickly expelled my anxiety when she exclaimed, "Oh Edward, this is perfect. You are perfect."

I was proud of myself for making her so happy. That's all I really wanted.

Bella excused herself to the restroom and I took the opportunity to finish lighting the candles I had neglected, not wanting to leave Bella alone in the hall. If I had any doubts that this was going to happen, they were gone as soon as she exited the bathroom in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching thong.

Emmett had instructed me to concern myself with her pleasure first because the first time would probably not be good for her. He also warned me that I wouldn't last long. Bottom line was I needed to draw out the foreplay.

She stood in the doorway, her form glowing from the light pouring from the bathroom. Slowly, she took steps toward me and I found myself gravitating to her. When we met in the middle, I brushed my fingertips down her arm, "You're beautiful," I whispered.

I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately. I wanted her to feel my love in every touch. I walked with her until the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed and then I pressed her to lie back on the sheets covered in rose petals. I stood above her a moment, taking in her form and letting the image sear into my brain. Her skin was flawless. Her body was curvy. She was the sexiest thing I had ever laid eyes on and I told her so.

I decided to keep on my own clothes for a while to help fight the temptation to move too quickly. Instead, I braced myself with my arms on either side of her head and leaned over her to place kiss on her forehead, eyelids, and cheeks. I looked into her eyes and told her I loved her before claiming her lips. I continued peppering kisses down her neck and sucking lightly at the base of her throat.

She smelled of strawberries and tasted of the cherry pie we had for dessert. It was intoxicating. Rising back up, I nibbled at her earlobes and then licked my way back down her neck again, placing soft kisses on her shoulder. Moving to lean on my elbow, I used my finger to trace the shape of her bra from the straps all the way around the swell of her breast. Bella's chest began to rise more quickly as she panted.

Lucky for me, the bra fastened in the front and I easily unhooked the metal and parted the material, revealing the dusty pink of her hardened nipples. I tested the weight and shape in my hand, loving the feel of her creamy skin. Slowly, I lowered my mouth to her peaks and Bella squeaked out my name, pushing herself into me. The affirmation that I was bringing her pleasure fueled me and I was determined to make her forget every other word in the English language except Edward.

I began to place my kisses lower and lower, down her flat tummy and across her hips. I ended on my knees at the side of the bed where her legs still dangled. I raised first one leg and then the other, kissing the backs of her knees before placing her feet flat on the bed so that she was spread in front of me.

Looking up, I saw that Bella had risen forward watching me, her body supported by her forearms behind her. I looked into her eyes for confirmation that she still wanted this as I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties. Emmett had made sure I saw enough pornography over the years and I felt pretty confident that I knew what I was doing.

So after I pulled the fabric from her body, I wasted no time in licking up her slit and nibbling on the tiny bundle of nerves there. Bella's hips bucked off of the bed and I took that as a good sign so I continued my exploration with long licks and soft bites. Soon Bella was pleading with me for more, so I pressed a finger into her core. Her hips moved in earnest now, working with me to bring her to the brink. She was so warm and wet. I pressed another finger into her and Bella began to chant my name. When I bit lightly down on her clit again, she screamed a string of obscenities before wailing my name. I wondered if it was wrong for my own name to be my favorite word.

I didn't have time to ponder that mystery though because Bella was reaching for me and pulling me up to her. She was still breathing erratically, her body covered in a thin sheet of sweat and her creamy skin covered in a pink flush.

I kissed the side of her mouth before moving to stand. Her eyes never left mine as I undressed before her. I was nervous about her seeing me. But she had shown me hers, so it was only fair. When, I reached for my belt buckle, she sat up quickly and stilled my hands. "Let me do it Edward. Please?"

It felt like my penis was going to poke a hole in my jeans and free itself. I really wanted to give Bella a chance though, so I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. I hissed when it sprang free and I felt the cool air. I thought I heard Bella whisper, "Perfect".

My pants hit the floor with a thud and my boxers soon followed albeit more quietly. My eyes flew open when I felt her breath against my hard member. She placed a kiss on the head and then leaned back on the bed, crooking her finger and beckoning me to her. _As if I could resist her._

Once again, I placed myself over her, this time pressing my naked body against hers. She sighed my name again and wrapped her legs around my hips. I was caught up in her warmth and the way her heart thundered against my chest. I was nearly aligned with her entrance when I remembered the condom in my wallet. I scrambled quickly for my pants and retrieved the foil packet. She watched with a glazed look in her eyes that made me feel like a sex god.

I covered her body with my own once more, this time pressing the head of my member inside of her warmth. I knew I had to go slow and I knew it was going to hurt her no matter what. I couldn't believe she was willing to go through this for me. I cupped her cheek with one hand and whispered my gratitude for this gift. Then, I declared my love once more as I pressed in further.

When I felt her barrier pushing back against me, I told her I was sorry and then kissed her hard as I plunged forward. Bella whimpered and I froze. My entire body seized but I was trembling with the effort it took to keep from moving. After what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes and smiled, nodding at me. I took that as my cue and began to slowly slide back and forth. Emmett was right; this wasn't going to last long. I could already feel the familiar tightening in my belly. I pulled back all the way and thrust forward again and it felt like heaven. Three more thrusts and I was falling off the cliff into bliss, calling her name.

I collapsed on top of her and took a moment to calm myself. When I opened my eyes, she was looking at me with that spark again. I could feel it all through me. "I love you" we both said over and over as we rolled on the bed kissing. Soon, it was time to get cleaned up though and I reluctantly let her leave the bed. While she used the facilities, I discarded the condom and used one of the hotel hand towels I placed by the bed earlier in the day to clean myself off.

When she returned, we dressed, still smiling and giggling with each other. I held her in my arms and told her again how much she meant to me. I didn't feel sad or regretful when we left the room. I knew in my heart that Bella was mine and I was hers. This was just the first of many nights bringing each other pleasure. I knew because I was going to devote the rest of my life to bringing her pleasure. I was going to marry this woman and raise babies with her. She is my life now.


End file.
